


Schoolgirls Love To Fuck

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: The dark elves' school isn't worth going to. Right?





	Schoolgirls Love To Fuck

On request by an anonymous Literotica user.

  
  
_This feedback was sent by: Anonymous_

_Comments:_

_Love your stories, especially the dark elves and amazons. Do you think you could do one with more foot worship and maybe a little ballbusting?_

 

Fetishes: foot worship, shoe worship, boot worship, bootlicking, femdom, ballbusting, cunt punting, heel insertion

 

Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, mamono, dark elves, schoolgirls

 

_NOTE: This story will not be acceptable to most of you either, like Schoolgirls Aren’t Always Submissive. It’s written according to request and is 99% lewd, if not 99.99%. It is a sort of continuation of the abovementioned story, though you can read it as a standalone piece since it also describes the activities the dark elf bitches carry out on their helpless lowly slaves. My next story is very long, divided into four parts with probably twenty pages each about how a hapless man without a home and love finds four beautiful elementals to give him what he needs. These are filler material and shorter requests which can be completed in a day or a few hours to keep you deviants happy and fapping until then. Happy masturbating!_

  
  
_DISCLAIMER: The monster girls are all above the age of consent in the story._

 

 

 

The young man crawled on his hands and knees behind the woman in leather, her whip trailing along the ground. He looked up at her magnificent body encased in the skintight material, his eyes fixated on her large, muscular ass. 

The dark elf looked down at him. Her whip cracked through the air, coming very close to his back without touching it. ‘Don’t bother looking up at my ass, slave. You’ll get it once you can worship my feet and boots perfectly. Keep crawling, bitch.’

The young man felt the stirrings of an erection at her commanding, humiliating words. Who would really want to be down at some ornery cunt’s boots, licking and grovelling with their tongues pressed against the lowest parts of her body, while she was the only one who received pleasure and lorded it over them?

Well, maybe he was one. He lowered his eyes to her boots and let her drag him along. Her supercilious tone, her dominant nature, and the way her clothes clung to her body – even the way her ass moved, those two large cheeks bursting the seams of her miniskirt, how her whip moved across the floor. Everything about her was sexy. She was a real bitch though. He wished she would be more sympathetic and gentle to him. The way she took control of him ever since she had collared him was almost complete. She just had to snap her fingers to make him crawl to her and press his lips to the top of her boot in the worship position, ready to await further instructions. Her usual method was to get him to lick every inch of her boots, and then kiss up and down her legs and fishnet stockings, wetting his lips after each kiss. He would then have to suck both of her heels, thanking her for allowing him to worship her exalted boots and placing his mouth on her at all. 

The dark elf dragged him into a private room where no one else was. She extended her boot and used the other one to shove his head down to it. ‘Lick this one, slave.’

The young man’s face was squashed against the top of her boot. He extended his tongue as best he could and started licking it, his nose pressed into her boot. He licked it around the toe and top, unable to move his head because of her heel pressing into it.

The dark elf released his head and reached down. She grabbed his hair and pulled him to the ankle of her boots. ‘Go on, bootlicker.’

The man nodded; then, remembering the rules his mistress had set, he said, ‘Yes, Mistress,’ and began to cover her ankle with wet spit. His mistress moved his head around to the other ankle, and then the same spot on her other boot. When it was shiny with spit, she used her shoe to shove his head off and push it down to the ground. She pushed his head into the ground, his face pressing into the carpet.

‘Do you like being under my boots, bootslut?’ she asked.

The man nodded. ‘Yes, mistress, I love it.’

‘Don’t you wish you were here forever, owned, collared and having to worship these perfect shoes whenever I demanded it?’

Another nod. ‘Yes, Mistress, I want to be under your heel all the time. I want you to hurt me. I want you to dominate me. Please let me know my place.’

The dark elf laughed scornfully and pressed down on his head even harder. ‘Turn around, slut. Lie on your back.’

The young man turned over and rolled onto his back, looking up at his sexy, powerful Mistress. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. He pushed himself along the carpet with his palms and feet, his knees up in the air, until his face was under her soles. She pushed his face into the carpet again with her heel, pressing it down on his cheek. He winced slightly as the heel hollowed his cheek, but didn’t cry out.

‘Tell me more about how much you love my boots, slut.’

The man looked up at the sole of her boot. The shiny, patent black leather was right over his face. He didn’t know why, but her cruelty always turned him on. 

‘I love every single part of you, Mistress. Your shoes, your clothes, your legs, your stockings, even that amazingly sexy ass of yours. I want to be under you forever. I love kissing your ass and pledging my allegiance to it. I love being forced to suck on your heels. I love it when you make me lie under your heels, admiring them for hours at a time, and then get me to lick them for you and blow dry them with my mouth. I love it when you dangle your heels over my face while you sit down and read that hentai doujin. I love being teased and denied when you’re reading it and I have to beg to be allowed to lick your royal boots. I know I’m not worthy of placing my lips on the dirt from your shoe, but you allow me to anyway. I love smelling your ass through the leather and watching you pull your panties aside so I can place my unworthy lips on your royal ass. I want to lick and suck on every inch of your ass crack and shove my tongue up your pucker. I want your asshole to squeeze my tongue and refuse to let it out until I make you cum with my tongue in your ass and my fingers in your sloppy pussy –’

The dark elf pushed her boot on his head and almost slammed his face into the ground. ‘Watch it, cunt. You must always treat my pussy as the divine being it is and talk about it with respect. Got that?’

The man winced as his nose pressed into the carpet. ‘Sorry, mistress, I’m really sorry!’

The dark elf released his head and gave him a disgusted look. ‘Good boy. Start again.’

The man took a deep breath. ‘I want my fingers in your beautiful, soft, rose-lined love flower (the dark elf almost orgasmed on hearing that), plunging in and out of you until you scream and squirt your nectar all over my fingers. I want to suck every one of them clean afterwards. Your honey is all I need for survival. Could you please feed it to me every day?’

The dark elf rubbed her pussy through her miniskirt. ‘Maybe I will, slave. If you tell me more worshipful stuff.’

The man put his lips on her soles again. He started licking her sole as he spoke up. ‘I want to be eating your amazing pussy for all three meals, ma’am. I belong to you and you can do with me what you desire. I want to be licking your soles each morning, afternoon and night while you eat your meals and soothing you while keeping your shoes clean. Could you please punish and humiliate me like that?’

The dark elf sat down on a chair, holding her soles above his face. Her hands were working on her miniskirt’s front. She unzipped it and let it drop to the floor. The young man’s eyes widened as he saw no panties underneath it. She reached down and ran her fingers along her moist slit.

‘Lick those soles, footslave,’ she said. ‘I want to see my boots sparkle.’

The young man obeyed, lying below her soles and licking them as they hovered above his face. His tongue ran along their length. The tip of his tongue left a trail of spit from the heel to her pointed toe. 

‘I love your boots, mistress. I love worshipping them. Can I?’

The dark elf was already masturbating really hard to the thought. ‘Lick them some more, slave, I won’t repeat myself!’

The young man grabbed her boots and started licking them from end to end really hard, moaning softly each time his tongue connected with the leather. The dark elf stood up and walked over to his legs. She kicked them apart and then placed her sole on his cock. She began rubbing it up and down, her other leg stretching to place her shoe on his mouth.

He started licking it up and down again, her boot rubbing up and down his length. She began rubbing his cock from base to tip, pushing the toe of her boot into his mouth. 

‘Do you want to cum, slave?’

‘Please, mistress!’

‘Please what?’

‘Please let me cum all over your magnificent boots, mistress!’

‘Good boy. You may cum when you’re ready.’

‘T-thank you, mistress!’

The dark elf rubbed her boot all over his erection, using it like a jerkoff machine. Her shoe was pushing in and out of his mouth, making him gag a little each time. Her other shoe became a blur on his dick.

‘Isn’t this good enough for you, slave? Cum for your mistress. Cum!’

‘I’m sorry, mistress, I’m … about … to … cum!!!!!!!’

‘Hurry up and shoot it on this leather, footbitch!’

‘MISTRESS! I-I can’t hold back!’

‘Not asking you to. I want to see how my shoes control you!’

‘I’m cumming, mistress!’

The young man thrust his hips at her boot, trying to fuck the air in desperation. Hot wads of seed flew out of his cock tip, drenching the dark elf’s boot and even part of her thigh. He kept pushing his cock against her boot, humping it, as more cum spattered all over it and turned it from black to white. He felt another spasm in his balls and blew a final warm load on the toe of his mistress’s boot.

‘Such a good load, slave.’ The dark elf walked around him as he stood there with head bowed, recovering from his orgasm. His body was shuddering a bit with the tension, but was otherwise still. She placed her boot on his thigh. ‘I can’t walk around with messy boots. Clean it, slave.’

The man was about to crawl away to fetch a rag, but her other boot pushed his head to the ground. She placed her messy boot near his face. ‘Use your tongue, bitch.’

The young man swallowed, but looking up at his mistress’s stern face told him he had no choice. He lowered his head to her shoe, stuck his tongue out and licked a dollop of sperm from it. He swallowed and licked his lips clean. He reached down and continued licking the cum from her shoe, making it shiny with spit again and cleaning the protein shake he just spilled on it. His mistress smirked down at him and placed her boot on the back of his head, rubbing his face into the mess. His nose became white with his own spunk, and it was smeared all over his lips. She could’ve kissed him at that moment since his mouth was with her favourite flavour, but he had to clean those damn boots first.

 

*************************

 

The young girl was tied down and restrained in the school dungeon. She had two dark elves looking down at her, their mocking smiles showing the lack of care they had for their test subject.

‘P-please,’ she begged, her high, cute voice sounding rather pathetic while negotiating with her tormentors. ‘I’ll do anything else you want, lick you to orgasm, worship your asses, and suck your toes, but don’t hurt me there! I don’t want a heel in my pussy!’

The dark elves looked at each other, and then burst into loud laughter. They were standing on either end of the pretty girl. One had her boot grinding into the girl’s delicate pussy, and the other was pressed against the side of her face, her cheek on the carpet.

‘If you don’t want that cute virgin pussy of yours demolished by this heel,’ said the dark elf near her legs, ‘you better worship my sister’s shoes. Get to it, and we’ll spare that pretty cunt.’

‘I’m a virgin,’ sobbed the girl. ‘Please, have mercy! Don’t hurt me, mistresses!’

‘There’s one simple rule of a mistress for her slave,’ said the dark elf near her head coolly, taking her boot off the girl’s face and instantly pushing it back down on her lips when she straightened her head. ‘The bitch does what they’re told, and the mistresses enjoy it. That’s all there is to it, little delicate flower. Do as you’re told.’

The girl hesitated. She could feel the spike of the heel digging into her petals and pushing down on her lips. She winced in pain when the heel pressed against her slit.

‘There goes that hymen, darling,’ said the dark elf grinding her heel into her cunt in a sing-song voice. ‘Or will you please us?’

Panicking, the girl stuck out her tongue and licked the high heel on her mouth all the way up to the toe, and then moved her head aside so her mouth was free. ‘I’m sorry, mistresses, I’m so sorry! Please don’t! I’ll lick all your dirty shoes clean if I have to preserve my virginity! Please don’t rape me!’

There was more laughter and sloppy sounds of licking. Fearing for her virginity, the girl began licking the sole of the dark elf’s boot faster, her spit lining it and extending along the whole length. She was licking along the ankle and toe frantically when the dark elf stopped her.

‘Lick the other one,’ she said, placing her boot on the ground and raising the other over the girl’s face.

The girl nodded quickly. ‘Yes, mistress!’ She took the heel in her hand like it was a delicate glass slipper and started moving her tongue along the sole, licking it all over. She sucked the dark elf’s toes from the open end of the shoe, kissed the heel and sucked it into her mouth, and even licked between her toes and left some kisses on her ankles. This continued for a few minutes. The dark elf at her pussy was just standing there with her heel over her delicate slit, watching the shoe worship continue. Both of them were getting quite moist on watching even their high heels being sucked on and kissed like they were precious body parts to love. To the dark elves, they believed every part of them needed to be loved with the mouth, even their large or petite asses which they forced two or three slaves to lick every night to exhaustion. They usually fell asleep with a slave’s tongue in their assholes, clenching them shut around it.

The girl finished licking the dark elf’s shoe and began kissing every part of it, her lips brushing the heel, toe, middle, ankle, and even the straps of her shoe. The dark elf being worshipped reached down under her skirt, rubbing her wet cunt. She could hardly control herself now. She wiped the droplets of arousal flowing down her thighs and cleared her throat, nodding at her sister. The sister nodded back and took charge.

‘Do you want to cum, slave?’ she asked.

The girl stopped licking the shoe on her face and looked up. ‘Really, mistress? Yes, please, I want to cum! Thank you so much! I-I promise you won’t regret it, I’ll make you cum with my mouth, fingers, anything you’d like!’

More cruel laughs. ‘We think you won’t like this.’

The girl put her tongue out to lick on her mistress’s heel, but she felt something cold and steely entering her delicate opening. She looked down and screamed, seeing the dark elf opposite her starting to push the spike of her high heel into her opening.

‘NO!’ she shrieked! ‘PLEASE, mistress, not like that! PLEASE don’t pop my cherry like this! At least let me lose it naturally to the man I love!’

The dark elf at her head pushed the toe of her shoe in her slave’s mouth. ‘Quiet, slavegirl. You don’t get to make those decisions now. Suck on my toes and shut up. This is the day you’re officially part of the harem to service all dark elves. Enjoy the honour of being at our feet all day and bringing us cooked food from the naked chefs. Mmmmmm, what abs.’

The dark elf fucking her with a heel nodded. ‘Indeed, and they’ll be footstools for us too, offering us their bare backs to rest our tired feet on. Maybe we can have more slaves massage our legs and feet while we’re eating, and be sitting on a few worthless humans who have their tongues buried deep into our assholes. Footstools and stools are all they’re worth for.’

The girl’s protest was muffled by the shoe in her mouth. The dark elves chuckled and kept fucking her at both ends with their shoes. 

The girl felt her body shuddering at the long, slim object inside her pussy. The dark elf was careful not to hurt her, but she made sure to give maximum pleasure as she was penetrated by the heel. Her mouth was full of shoe and toes, so she couldn’t talk at all to protest about how the heel was making her feel.

Orgasm came to the girl surprisingly fast, much to her shame. She felt her whole body shiver with a delicious, yet humiliating pleasure, and her pussy squirted her orgasm all over the dark elf’s shoe and sole. It wet the carpet, a dark stain spreading across it from where it landed. The dark elves laughed and kept pumping their heels in and out of her mouth and cunt, discussing something about how good it felt to double penetrate sluts in any way possible. A deep blush spread across the girl’s face as she realised she had enjoyed it and wouldn’t have minded another round. The dark elves’ shoes kept pumping her mouth and pussy, ensuring her orgasm didn’t stop at one round.

When they were done, the girl was an exhausted mess on the ground. Her pussy was leaking girlcum, and there was a trail of drool flowing from the corner of her mouth. She looked like she had been gangbanged senseless from twenty football teams. The dark elf at her head removed her boot from her mouth as her sister walked over to stand over her. She raised her shoe, covered in femcum and spit, and lowered it to the girl’s mouth. She pressed her heel on her lips.

‘Lick it clean, slut.’

Mindlessly, the girl opened her mouth and sucked the whole heel inside, sucking and licking it like a candy bar or the most delicious cock in the world. She couldn’t wait to be abused and humiliated again like this. Perhaps even with other objects.

 

********************

‘What are you doing?’ gasped another young man who was being tied up and restrained by two dark elves to a cross, a mother and daughter. The daughter walked around to stand behind him, and the mother kneeled in front of his limp cock. She beckoned to her daughter to watch. The daughter leaned over the man’s shoulder to watch.

‘Watch carefully, dear,’ said the mother, an evil smile crossing her face. ‘I will teach you all the skills of domination and controlling men since you’re of age. When you find one of your own, you will rape him, make him give you kids, and then train her in the arts using your new husband, her father. Then she will go on a journey to find her own man. Of course, mother and daughter threesomes are normal here, so you and I might produce more children with this little one and let them roam free to capture men. Or you and your daughter might stay with your man. Either way, you have to control them and do it right. Or else, they will be in charge, and there’s nothing more pathetic than a submissive dark elf who lets her men run the world. After all, the world belongs to us. Even those bimbo human women, blondes or otherwise, need to be taught their place as fluffers for men and their seed. His seed will fuel you and give you a child, and you must extract it from them without asking or begging. Watch closely how.’

‘S-stop!’ said the young man as the mother ripped down his briefs, the only clothing he was wearing after they stripped him of his armour and sword on the road. ‘I’m serious! I don’t want this! You can’t force me to give you children, and –’

His words were cut off with a yelp as the mother grabbed his balls and twisted them slightly. Gasping, he bent over, trying to get the pain to go away, and then looked up and glared at her. His gaze was met with a smirk and a lazy grin directed to her daughter. 

‘The key is the genitals, dear,’ said the mother. ‘Humans don’t say “you’ve got him by the balls for nothing”. You can punch a girl in the cunt too if you have to control them, it’s just that they’re harder to grab. As for these poor men …’

She grabbed his balls and he winced, expecting pain. She didn’t squeeze, though. He relaxed a little, and then cried out when her fingers dug into his sack once more, causing a jolt of excruciating pain to go through him. He gasped and wheezed, trying to gain his breath. The mother released him.

‘Their balls and cock hang outside, so it’s a piece of cake,’ she finished. ‘You can arouse them easily, and you can give them pain when they disobey you even quicker. Let me demonstrate, darling.’

She leaned forward to give his cock a kiss, and then grasped the shaft in one hand. She began stroking it up and down softly, covering the head with more kisses and licks without letting it enter her mouth. She let her other palm brush along his delicate sack, stroking them with an open hand. He moaned and began bucking his hips before long, his cock standing up like a flag at full mast. 

‘See? Pathetically easy,’ said the mother, using her fingers to stroke the sides of his shaft. ‘And now …’

She moved her hand away from his ballsack and slapped it sharply. He screamed in pain and started moving his body back and forth, the cross shaking in the ground. His cock deflated a little but stayed hard, since the soft leather of her gloved hand was still teasing him. He groaned and looked at her with teary eyes, uttering a silent plea for her to stop hurting him.

‘Well, you’re in charge of his orgasms now, honey,’ said the mother, returning to caress his balls and leaning in to give them a delicate kiss, her tongue flicking out against some of the wrinkles in them. ‘But he seems to be getting less excited. This can’t do. All these pathetic husbands must be kept very hard and horny in front of you, and even behind your back as you dress provocatively. Got it? You need to tease, torment, and train them to always beg you to cum before they do. You have to understand their needs and let them release, preferably inside you even if you’re pregnant since it’s a source of your energy. But anyway, about the lesson at hand …’

She returned to stroking his cock back to full hardness, but this time, she used the other hand to keep digging into his balls and squeezing them. The sounds he uttered were a confusing conglomeration of screams, begging for mercy, asking them not to hurt him, and saying his ballsack would fall off with what they were doing. The mother didn’t listen. While her child watched with wide eyes, she stroked his erection constantly with one hand and busted his poor, delicate balls with the other. She licked her lips and felt her drenched pussy under her panties as she heard his sweet screams of pain and the moans of arousal when she paused to rub his cock. She knew this would train him for ballbusting orgasms, and she could hardly wait for regular screams of pain and pleasure to fill her house.

The man was crying in pain as she gave his balls a final squeeze and ran her fingers up his cock, starting at the base and moving to the tip. Her hand caressed around the tip, and her palm rubbed the slit. He groaned and started spurting hot seed all over her gloves even as she squeezed his balls to milk them dry. Her hands worked in perfect rhythm on his genitals, stimulating his cock and hurting his poor balls. His screams had turned into groans of pain and some kicking when she twisted his sack or pinched a ball between her fingers. He didn’t stop shooting though, however, and soon the ground was wet with his cum, as was the dark elf’s gloves, upper arms, and shoulders. She brought her gloves to her mouth and started licking some of the cum, the taste making her mouth water.

‘Come on, dear,’ she said, holding her hands out to her daughter, who was biting her lip as she watched their new husband’s pained orgasm. ‘Taste your man’s seed. It’s potent, rich, and life-giving. This is what you’ll have to be sucking out of him regularly – the right way, of course. Then you’ll get to practice. Come on down.’

The young dark elf walked over to her mother from behind the cross and placed her hands on her knees, bending down. She stuck out her little pink tongue and licked a strand of spooge from one of her mother’s gloves, and then moved on to the other and her shoulders. She was soon sucking all the sperm off her mother’s soft upper arms licking her lips each time she swallowed that hot seed. It was delicious, no doubt. She couldn’t wait to milk him next.

The man watched in tears as the daughter tasted him from her mother’s arms, hoping they would be softer the next time. He couldn’t stand another session of such intense pain. He would beg to suck their heels if they wouldn’t hurt him again. It sounded like a fair deal.

The young dark elf licked the last drop of spunk from her mother’s chin and ran her tongue all over her lips, tasting it inside her own mouth. She swallowed and gave a cute little burp, then giggled. She turned around and walked to the man, kneeling before him. She reached out and grabbed his cock, her gloves stroking the shaft.

‘Good thinking, dear daughter,’ said the mother, looking at a large drop of cum on her index finger and raising it to her mouth. She stuck it inside, sucking away the drop and licking her glove as if it had cake on it. Even sperm cake was enough for them. ‘Let him know the terror of being under your hands and the duties he must perform. Milk him again as I showed you.

‘Not again,’ the man groaned. ‘Please, my mistresses, my goddesses, I’ve got nothing else left. Please don’t hurt me or make me cum again just yet. I’m begging you.’

The young dark elf paused in stroking his shaft, and then rose up to look him in the face. Just as he opened his mouth to say thank you, the daughter drove her knee into his crotch with enough force to make him give a silent scream, standing as still as a statue. She leaned up to him and grabbed his balls with a soft glove, rolling them around in her palm.

‘Enough, you cunt-eating slave,’ she said coldly, her other hand taking his cock and beginning to stroke him again. ‘You haven’t learned your place yet. A few more orgasms and ballbusting lessons will show you when to shut your mouth, which will be most of the time. You answer when we asked something, and you do what you’re told. Got it?’

The man didn’t respond. The dark elf daughter was about to crush his balls again in her hand when she remembered the knee to his crotch. She sighed and started kneading his testicles in her hand, jerking him off to full mast.

‘Pathetic slave, so easy to control with those dangling cock and balls!’

The mother stepped back and smiled proudly as her daughter started testing her own femdom training against their new slave. Her daughter would not turn out to be a submissive little bitch, sucking cock on command or tonguing some trashy human whore’s asshole filled with spooge for a living. She would be a powerful, dominant mamono, and that was all a dark elf parent needed. She didn’t want to see mutations which turned her daughter into a subbie or watch her go down to pressure. She was looking forward to seeing her daughter take every aspect of this man’s life into her hands.

Dark elves didn’t bow or fight, they simply made others submit. Her daughter was on the way to that.

********************

Such was the life of any human who was hapless enough to be in a dark elf school. Those Fifty Shades of White Haired Bitches didn’t just dominate others, they controlled, broke, and trained them to be on collars and leashes forever. They would be forever relegated to cooking, cleaning, and caring for their dark elf mistresses, and servicing all their sexual needs and furniture fetishes. Some of them had to put up with being sat on and having a brown, juicy ass on their face all the time, and others had to bow their heads to the ground while their backs and heads were used as footrests. They had to lick and kiss the shoes of their owners regularly to show respect, and soon it became an ingrained habit, where the slaves would lick and kiss any footwear of their mistresses they found, even when they were not being worn. Their morning routine started with several kisses on the dark elves’ feet to wake them up, and they would put their shoes on for them and kiss those too, licking the straps clean. Night ended the opposite way, with the slaves worshipping the shoes as their mistresses sat on the bed filing their nails, and then removing their footwear and helping them into bed. They would moisten their lips and kiss their mistresses’ feet and toes, licking on the soles to soothe them and keep them soft. That was a routine which never changed.

Don’t get them wrong, though. Dark elves love to fuck. Just not always in the way you’d think they do. Fucking you up is a lot more pleasurable to them.

Schoolgirls love to fuck with your head even more. And you had no other choice but to let them.


End file.
